


Highschool Enemies Turned Highschool Lovers

by Skylarksky509



Series: Hamilton One-Shots and X Readers [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Debates Over Finances of America, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Hamilton's Past, Yelling, cursing, google translated french, jeffershit, mentions of breaking up, mentions of cheating, very cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylarksky509/pseuds/Skylarksky509
Summary: Sooooo welcome to my cliche life.  I love the ship Jamilton so this is why this story exists here. I am going to say things a million times but this will be your classic cliche Jamilton story so if you do not like it skip it and don't get offensive. Please. This should be longer than my other stories because I have an actually notebook for this and the pages are larger than regular notebook paper so yeah. AND YES DAVEED AND LIN ARE MENTIONED Because I am that cringy.





	Highschool Enemies Turned Highschool Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo welcome to my cliche life. I love the ship Jamilton so this is why this story exists here. I am going to say things a million times but this will be your classic cliche Jamilton story so if you do not like it skip it and don't get offensive. Please. This should be longer than my other stories because I have an actually notebook for this and the pages are larger than regular notebook paper so yeah. AND YES DAVEED AND LIN ARE MENTIONED Because I am that cringy.

3rd Person POV

Alexander dashed through the locker lined hallway dodging and slipping in between the mass amount of high-schoolers. He woke up layer than usually and rushed to school so he could have some time with his friends before class. Yes, he was one of those people that got a lot of time in with his friends during school considering he did have all of them in the majority of his classes.

He catches sight of his locker and where his friends stood near the locker so he speeds up his pace ever so slightly. Unfourtently, he crashes head first into someone's chest. He falls backwards on to his rear with a small groan. "Owww what the hell?!?!"

"Well if it isn't the gremlin." A very thick southern voice rings out. You can he the smirk swimming in his deep voice.

Hamilton glances up to find the source of the voice was no other than the tall Virginian clad in, his opinion of ugly, magenta. James Madison stood to the side but still behind Jefferson glaring Hamilton. Alexander glared back at the two Virginians before him. However, this tension was cut off when John quickly came over and stood by Alexander. "Alex!"

John helps Alex get up off the floor and kindly smiles at Jefferson and Madison.

"Ah! Thomas, James hello!" Jefferson glares at John in response.

"O-oh hi John!" James cheerily answers momentarily forgetting about Alexander who was stood next to John having a glaring contest with Thomas. James for a long time has liked John a lot and vise versa nut neither said anything considering their two closet friends.

Alex, who got bored of glaring at the magenta freak surprisingly,walks off towards his locker shooting Thomas a glare once more. Thomas scoffed and strutted off down the hallway that was still packed with students. James and John, reluctantly, rushed after their friend.

Alexander's POV

After my encounter with Jeffershit, I walked over to my locker grumbling about how hot he was but also how rude and arrogant he was.

At my locker stood Lafayette and Hercules. Ever since my breakup with Eliza, the Schuyler sisters stopped hanging out with us. I truly did love Eliza. It's just I found out she was bisexual, not that that would change anything, and also cheating on me with Maria. That was a while ago but it did still effect me. I sigh and swiftly unlock my locker catching Hercules and Lafayette's attention.

"Bonjour mon petit lion!"

"Hey Alexander." They greet.

"Hello." I mutter.

Lafayette has known for a while I like Jefferson as rude as he was to me. Lafayette frowns at me as John walks up.

I take this brief moment to grab my books that I need and shove them in my half filled bag. I slam the locker door and lean against it facing my three, rambunctious friends.

"Are you guys ready for the debates today in Washington's?" Hercules asks.

My eyes instantly light up remembering that Jefferson and I have a debate as the founding fathers, Daveed Diggs and Lin Manuel-Miranda. The topic is on Miranda's plan to establish the banks.

In Mr. Washington's, he wants us to rap our debates. Honestly, in my opinion rapping a debate instead of just calmly yelling at each other is more fun. For this debate, I want to smash Jefferson into the ground. Luckily, we know what side we are rapping/debating for. My thoughts are cut off by the bell signaling classes are starting. I sadly don't have debate until last period though.

**TIME SKIP**

I rush into debate and claim my spot up front in the middle pf the first row. In the class, I have Burr, Lafayette, and Hercules.John sadly has art during this class. The bell screeches through the halls and classrooms shortly after I sit down and pull out my notes.

All talking ceases as Mr. Washington walks the classroom. People were generally afraid of Mr. Washington. I am not, however. I live with him, Martha, and Lafayette. He, actually, adopted me shortly after I came to America. He does act like a general all the time so I can understand someone's fear of him. 

"Good Afternoon, class." His loud voice booms through classroom, bouncing slightly off the wall. "I hope you are all prepared for the debates today. Do remember to get full credit for today's debates, you have to rap what you have prepared." 

I can hear a bit of papers shuffling as the students make sure they have the correct notes and papers out. I only had blank lined paper in front of me for I memorized all that I was going to rap. It makes it all flow better.

"Alright then. First up, Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton."

Jefferson and I walk up to the front of the class and Mr. Washington comes over.

"Remember boys! You are debating as Secretaries Diggs and Miranda. I also don't want this to end as a fight or you won't like what consequences come for you two. Am I clear?" 

"Yes sir." "Crystal." Jefferson and I respond with a second or two in between our responses.

"Okay, Good!" Now go stand where you need to be." He walks off to stand in the middle of the class up front.

We both nod and walk over to where we each need to stand which happens to be on either side of Washington. Burr and Madison were already sat near where we were to stand.

**TIME SKIP TO AFTER THE DEBATE**

Mr. Washington dragged the two of us to the side as we were screaming and yelling at each other. Our emotions taking absolute control. Although, out of the corner of my eye I see the class trying to avoid and look at the storm brewing between Jeffershit and I.

"Boys stop it!" Mr. Washington attempts to plead.

"YOU'RE JUST A FILTHY, CARIBBEAN, IMMIGRANT, BASTARD, WHORE'S SON ORPHAN THAT NO ONE IS BOTHERED ABOUT EVER. YOU ARROGANT PIECE OF TRASH!" Jefferson's voice cuts through everything. Stopping every movement in the classroom. They knew I was an orphan with a very, very touchy past.

The world seemed to completely stop as the words started to set in. I could feel Lafayette and Hercules's glaring through Jefferson ready to kill him. I could see Mr. Washington wide-eyed frozen. Jefferson never ever goes this far. I can't speak. I can't move. I can only sink father into my empty emotion filled sea of pain and agony. All this and Jefferson wasn't even affected that he hit the one point beyond the accepted.

"Why can't you shut up and not speak your opinion. Nothing about it is wanted here." Jefferson hit the final nail in the coffin.

Those words send the vibrant world spinning and functioning once more. I back up slightly before pivoting and sprinting out of the forsaken classroom. Tainted by the magenta clad Virginian. I could hear the voices blur past me and form together from the classroom. I don't care. My mind already creating a violent storm as I speed my way through the student-less hallway.

I reach the bathroom in the very, very back of the school. Nobody ever went there so it was my "paradise" away from Jefferson's insults even though they followed me trying to grasp my body. Grasping for control.

'Why. Why is he so hot? Why is he so rude? Why can't we not fight? Why does this hurt? Why can't he think before he speaks?' My thoughts race as tears started to slip down my face. Burning everything they touch.

3rd Person POV

Thomas regretted all life choices when he watched Alexander flee from through the door.

'What have I done?'

Thomas back towards the wall. He loves Alexander and only Madison knew. 

'I am a monster.'

Even though both Thomas and Alexander have only trusted one person each, Washington knew. He knew both boys quite well. He knew they love each other even though they always debate and fight like no other. Their actions after each fight or debate seriously gave both away. Thomas always thought about what a monster he was while Alexander's issue was the insults. Alex always ended up thinking about his childhood in these times. Even after a fight. This, however, is the worst fight. Thomas never went that far. Ever.

Madison and Lafayette looked disappointed but both knew Thomas and Alexander had to solve this on their own if their love for each other was ever to emerge. Mr. Washington was surprised but quickly overcame that when Thomas's back hit the wall behind him. Washington sighs and walks over to the magenta clad Virginian.

"Son. You need to fix this yourself."

These words surprise Thomas. His head shots up and he looks at Washington with wide, surprised eyes.

Washington chuckles. "You both gave yourselves away."

Thomas set aside his surprise and leans off the wall. His mind racing to think of where Alexander would be currently. Washington caught on to that by the determined look on Thomas's face.

"Check the bathroom far side."

Washington walks back to the front of the class to continue on with the debates. Thomas says a small thank you before racing out of the classroom.

Thomas's POV

I take Mr. Washington's words into consideration and sprint out of the classroom.

'Farest bathroom. Farest bathroom. Wait what am I going to when I get there?'

I slow my speed slightly as I see the hallway that leads to where I need to be.

'I can't just confess to him and apologize. That's Charles Lee status jackass. I do know I am going to comfort him no matter what. That shows for something, right?'

My thoughts are cut short as I gentle push open the bathroom door that stood before me. I hear a small sob followed by a quiet gasp. My eyes find Alexander on the floor of the bathroom in between to pearly white sinks. His eyes wide, bloodshot, and basically staring into my soul through my eyes.

I take a gentle step towards Hamilton. He continues to stare at me. I take more gentle steps until I am in front of the smaller man. He stares expectantly at me. I sit in front of him on the oddly clean bathroom floor. 

"I'm sorry. I took that too far." I say with my head staring down at my laps. I was ashamed of myself and actions.

In return, I get a sickening silence. I look up to see his surprise filled expression. I should expect that. I wasn't one known for apologizing. He, then, seems to snap out of his intense staring. "It's okay."

"No. It's not." My voice stern. "I seriously should not have gone that far. It was uncalled for and my stupid brain couldn't register that in the heat of the moment."

"It was all true though." His voice weak and hoarse.

Those words sink in and I tackle him into a tight hug. "NO. Just because it might be true doesn't mean it's okay to yell at someone as an insult."

I have a determined face on. I was not going to let these felling stay. He starts crying again and I impossibly tighten my grip but I adjust him so he is in my lap clinging to my shirt. I gentle pet his hair as a way to calm him down. He doesn't need the insults I spew and every time I regret what I say. Every bit.

"Y-You do?" His cracked, weak voice questions.

My eyes widen. "I said that aloud?!?!?"

He giggles. "Yes you did."

'Damn that giggle. Damn my feelings.'

"Well, I do mean it. I always regret my insult. My offensive words."

'He seems better. Maybe that was good for him to hear.' My heart glistens.

I feel his thin, tanned arms slip their way around my waist. My heart fills with hope. 'Maybe he does like me.'

"Can I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"Do you actually hate me?"

Silence fills the air for a minute.

"No I don't. Now that I think about it, I don't think I ever have."

"Good."

"Can I ask why you ask?"

"Because I lik- No love you."

My eyes widen. 'NO WAY!'

"Y-You do?!?!?"

"Uh yes" His voice quiets.

"Thank gosh. Here I thought my feelings were completely one-sided. I love you, Alexander Hamilton." 

He chuckles. "YAY"

I kiss the top of his head as he brightly looks up at me. "I wonder how many people this is going to shock."

We both laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was some what of a turning point in my writing. My stories are somewhat longer from this one on except for some small just trying to post something stories. I also got something better for writing in and it drove me to write more.


End file.
